


Third Heart True

by Golddragon387



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, One Shot, Wyrm Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddragon387/pseuds/Golddragon387
Summary: Thank you for sitting through my pretentious purple prose. This started off as a fun little one-scene experimental piece, but then I noticed the natural disaster language fitreallywell with the Wyrmy Boi theory. I thought that'd be the end of it, but A) I'm a sucker for happy endings and 2) I'm abiggersucker for the Rule Of Dramatic Threes, so I pulled together the third scene and twisted.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Third Heart True

Steven floated through the sky above Jasper. His head surged with the anger of a volcano, and he struck the earth with the ferocity of a lightning bolt. He turned on his heel with the speed of a hurricane, and threw a punch with the weight of a mountain range. 

He felt in his artist’s heart that these metaphors were apt, for the primal forces of nature were as far away from his understanding as the primordial powers of Pink Diamond.

That lack of knowledge was an encroaching darkness within, and it scared him. 

The thought of what he might do with powers that were his yet he did not comprehend scared him more.

* * *

Steven rode at the core of the titanic beast projected around him, standing atop Little Homeworld. His footfalls were earthquakes, his eyes were darkened thunderstorms. His claws were sharper than the eroding force of water, his roar was was the keening wail of mountaintop winds. 

He felt in his leviathan’s heart that these metaphors were apt, for the primal forces of natural destruction were so neatly mirrored by the primordial powers of Pink Diamond. 

The weight of the certainty of that parallel fuelled an inner crucible, its fire burning with hatred for himself.

The knowledge that the gem’s powers to destroy and unmake suited a monster like him was something he hated even more.

* * *

Steven drove the packed-up Dondai with Connie in the seat beside him. The sun warmed his face like a hearthfire, the car rocked him like a parent’s embrace. The song in his head had a beat like a victory march, the map on his phone had the same potential as an unopened book.

He felt in his human heart, pounding rhythmically within his chest, that these similes were apt, for he had control of the car and of his future as surely as he had control over the pink diamond in his belly.

Just as he had control over everything in his life that had resulted from it.

In his true heart burned the freedom to decide his own future, the support of his family, and the love of his best friend in the universe, three stars far brighter than the inferno of turmoil that had burned within and around him.

He loved the feeling of being himself, as his mother told him she would have wanted, but he loved the feeling of being loved, _as himself_ , even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sitting through my pretentious purple prose. This started off as a fun little one-scene experimental piece, but then I noticed the natural disaster language fit _really_ well with the Wyrmy Boi theory. I thought that'd be the end of it, but A) I'm a sucker for happy endings and 2) I'm a _bigger_ sucker for the Rule Of Dramatic Threes, so I pulled together the third scene and twisted.


End file.
